<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accepting Reality by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867566">Accepting Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Cheating Sokka, Fluff, Fluff for Jetko!!!, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jet and Zuko are cute, Like angsts Sokka, M/M, Minor Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is a douche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka comes to terms with what he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accepting Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_Seraphim/gifts">Karma_Seraphim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys.</p><p>We’re done.</p><p>Sad but not unexpected</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka scrolls through Instagram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many pictures of Zuko with all of their, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was no longer part of the gang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was with Suki now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they didn’t look that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t treat each other like Katara and Aang did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t look at each other the way Zuko and Jet did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Sokka realizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not what’s wrong with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s wrong with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jet was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had made the biggest mistake of his life letting Zuko go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, as he looked at the seemingly endless pictures of Zuko and Jet laughing together, the truth dawned on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never be able to fix that mistake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>